My Hero Academia: Deku The Fox Of Hope
by zerobound
Summary: Izuku Midoriya wants to become a hero. He'll become the greatest hero with the help of his family bloodline Quirk called Charka. His eyes awaken power called the Sharingan-eye. He has a Quirk spirit known as Fox with Nine Tails within himself. A/U Rate start T change to M later
1. Plot

**Plot**

**Izuku Midoriya thought he was Quirkless at the age of 4. His parents never told him about his family's bloodline. At the age of 5 incidents awaken his Spirit and his bloodline. His dream to become a hero, but he attempted U.A. school to learn to become a hero and face different challenges along the way to become a hero and the next Symbol of Peace.**

* * *

**A/N The rewrite of Deku: The Fox Hero (Rewriting) & My Hero Academia-Deku: The Fox Hero **

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Naruto  
**

**The Nine Tail Fox is Kurama from Naruto. He'll give his real name to Izuku in the future chapters. I did mention before in my old stories.  
****Kurama doesn't like the Sharingan-eyes, but only the Midoriya's family bloodline he respect.  
****Izuku will inherit One For All from All Might and Kurama's tail is connecting to One For All.  
****Eight Inner Gates is like enhancement.  
**

**His girlfriend is Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Harem comes in later**

**Please give me a good review and follow my story**


	2. Ch:1-Izuku Midoriya's Origin

**Izuku Midoriya's Origin**

It was just a sunny day at the park, but three boys are making fun of a girl with a long black ponytail about her Quirk to create any non-living thing from the lipids in her body. She is on the ground, but a messy dark green-haired boy is in front of her as he takes a fighting stance to defend her.

"That's mean, Kacchan. Can you see she is crying?" A messy dark green hair shouts to the three boys as he is trembling with his body shaking and his green eyes through showing fear while in a somewhat deserted park. "If you keep going, I'll never forgive you".

His name is Izuku Midoriya, he is the age of five now and he found out at the age of four that he is Quirkless. His 'former' best friend Katsuki Bakugo was Quirk manifested he has become nothing more than an arrogant bully who goes around looking down on others who Quirks are weak or Quirkless who doesn't receive it.

Izuku hates how his generation of Quirk users is not improving. He believes they should help each other or to improve the next future generations before they face the same mistakes.

But all he has been seen were heroes only want is fame and fortune and his generation what that for themselves. The person who has powerful Quirk is superior to other especial Quirkless who don't have super-national powers. His mother has been telling his son about his father's bloodline has a special type Quirk that is different from the others. Some of his ancestors can transfer some of their power to someone else to awaken their inner power, but that was a century ago.

He hates the much is people who have Quirks who used their gifts against weak ones who can't defend themselves. He wants to become a hero changes this world just like idol did as the Symbol of Peace.

"You're completing useless!" A chubby boy is yelling as his red gargoyle wings come out from his back.

"After all, he can't defend himself from our attacks!" Another boy is yelling as his fingers stretching from his left hand.

"That may be true, but I won't let someone get hurt and the people who bully someone with their Quirk who don't deserve them". Izuku shouts to them.

* * *

Inside his **mindscape**, a shadow figure has nine tails as the eyes are open as he heard from his host who is going to get a beating down by his 'former' best friend and his friends. **'Finally, I am awakened and looking like my host is in trouble. I better help him out in the solution. After all, I did keep a promise to his father'.** He says to himself as he sends his power to his host. 'Five percent of my power would help him out in this solution this time'. He has a smirk on his face and he also senses something else from him. **'Look like he has the same gift as his father. Is time to waken your bloodline Izuku Midoriya?**' He says in a proud tone.

* * *

"Even though you're Quirkless…" Katsuki says as he punches his right hand to his left palm as smoke comes out and sound of the **Explosion** of his Quirk. "… You're pretending to be a hero, Deku?" His eyes are closed as he is smiling, but he is mad at what Izuku said to him about his Quirk.

The three bullies are running to him to give him a beat down he never has before. 'I know I'm going to get a beating and I should run. No, I won't run, I won't let this girl get hurt, and I'll protect her right now'. He says to himself and at the moment his eyes become red blood with a black tomoe in each one. 'What going is going on? Like I can see the different types of color from each of them is this their Quirk? What happened to me?'

He also felt some energy inside of him and it tells him it will protect him from danger. As he saw a swirling stream of wind, protect him and a girl from the bullies, and the wind blows the three bullies always.

'What is going on here?' Katsuki says to himself and he can't believe he was sent flying. The most things he can't believe that the wind was coming from Deku. As he landed on the ground and he stands up with his friends. "What the hell Deku! Was that your Quirk?" He asks as he is shouting at him, but he also notices his eyes were different from before. 'And what the hell happened to his eyes?' He says to himself.

"Look like I'm a late bloom, Kacchan for my Quirk to awaken at the age of five years old. You still want to fight". Izuku says to him and he is ready to fight him and his friends.

"Whatever! Just because you have a Quirk now, Deku doesn't mean you're special like me. Let's go guys. '' Katsuki says to him as he left his friends. 'That was damned fluke and that won't happen again'. He says to himself as he is still anger.

He turns around as he bent down to her. "Are you okay? I hope Kacchan didn't hurt you too badly?" He asks her as he offers his hand to her and he notices she is a cute girl.

When she looked up, she saw his eyes and he has a smile on his face. "Thank you for saving me. Can you tell me what is his problem and why are your eyes are different?" She asks him two questions.

"He was my former best friend and child friend who now become my bully who has a big ego. He become like that when his Quirk manifested". He answers her first question.

"Okay, but why did call you, Deku and why he said you're Quirkless since you have a Quirk to defend us from them?" She continues asking the first question.

"Deku means useless and my Quirk just awakens just now when I was defending you from Kacchan and his friends". He answers her question,

"But to me, you weren't useless when you were defending me". She says with a smile on her face as he thinking that smile is cute. "Can you please answer my second question about your eyes please?"

"What do you mean my eyes?" He asks as he confessed by her question. She can tell he isn't lying to her as she used her Quirk to create a mirror to let him see his eyes as he saw his eyes in the mirror and he knows his eyes are different now. "Honest truth I don't know myself, but my mom knows about it". He says to her.

"I can I please come with you". She asks in a curious tone. When he heard her voice was the cutest thing he ever hears and he just nods his head to her. Let me induce myself. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu and you can call me Momo". She says with her cheeks is red.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya and please meets you, Momo. You can call me Izuku.'' He says to her with a smile and he finally notices he is still holding her hand. "Let go, Momo". He says as he starts walking and he not letting go of her hand anytime soon.

He also learns that day was all men are not created equal. This was the reality he learned about society at the young age of four through five years old. And that was his first and last setback.

* * *

**Nine years later**

Izuku Midoriya is wearing his black uniform as he runs in the city heading to school. He is walking on sidewalks of the street. He is waiting for the pedestrian signal then immediately just run for it. He just wants to witness at Tatooin Station to see a rough gigantic beastly villain on top of the train station.

'That's a huge villain'. Izuku says as he is watching the scene behind the people. 'I better used my **Sharingan** to analyze. He closed his eyes as he reopens his eyes have red blood and with three tomoe in a wheel surround his pupil. His eyes power gives him the power of **Insight** for analyzing and **Hypnotism** to cast an illusion by looking at his eyes.

* * *

**It all began in China, in Qingqing City. There was news that a baby that gives off light was born. Even since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the cause being identified. Before we knew it, the supernatural becomes normal, and dreams become reality.  
****The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait. In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight.**

* * *

The gigantic beastly villain break energy pole was falling towards the street level unit a muscular man, he wears a large headband with a yellow and black-striped caution pattern, matching his thick wrist-guards and the belt around his waist, a square buckle with a triangular decoration sat in its center. One of the civilians is a hero call himself, **Death Arm**.

"He carries out justice through his great physical strength—**The Punching Hero**!" One of the civilians is talking about Death Arm.

A stream of water that appears before it morphs info fence was to keep the civilians from getting closer. The source of the water that came from a firefighter was a hero called **Backdraft**. "Everyone, this is dangerous. Stay back, stay back!" He says to civilians.

"The rescue specialist, **Backdraft**, is here, too!" The other civilians are now talking about the other hero.

"But man, turning into a monster's an amazing Quirk". One of the civilians is talking about the gigantic beastly villain. "What did he do?" He asks a person who knows what happened to him.

"He stole someone's bag and went out of control when he was cornered. He answers his question.

"A Quirk likes that, and he's a bag snatcher?" The same civilian says in disappointment tone about the gigantic beastly villain.

Izuku is sneaking into the crowd without bumping into someone. He also heard that one civilian made a phone call that he is going to be late for work, but his eyes are still analyzing the battle.

Then a figure jump in the sky overcrowds as a small group of girls squealing excitedly. "You can do it, **Kamui**!" The group of girls says at the same time.

**Kamui Wood** is a wooden hero who is battling against the gigantic beastly villain at the train station.

Izuku is made to the front as he can't wait for him to defeat the gigantic beastly villain. "**Kamui Wood**, he is the young and talented rising star!" He says to comment about him.

"You were the one asking but you give a perfect commentary, kid". A bald man with a star on his head says to him. "You're a fanboy aren't you?" He asks him a question.

Izuku felt the little embrace, but he'll always be a fanboy to the heroes. He can hear from his mindscape his Quirk **Fox spirit** called **Kyuu** who has nine tails is sneering at him. But he, not just fans of heroes, but he also Bandai when it comes to G Gundam.

**Kamui Woods** is swing around with arm against the gigantic beastly villains as he landed on the train. He is going to use one of his moves to defeat him.

"Show us something flashy, Tree-Man!" The bald man with a star on his head shouts to him.

Izuku knows what moves **Kamui Woods** is going to use to capture the gigantic beastly villain. **Kamui Woods** is going used **'Lacquered Chains Prison'** to capture the gigantic beastly villains in his tracks.

Suddenly a gigantic blonde woman coming from the sky using a flying kick move called **'Canyon Cannon'** to defeat the gigantic beastly villains. She is **Mt. Lady** who is wearing a purple and pale tan-colored skin-tight bodysuit which is accented with orange stripes.

Izuku saw who stopped the gigantic beastly was **Mt. Lady** who saw a lot of guys are taking her photo for defeating the villain. He deactivated his **Sharingan**. 'She just wants to get the credit and the spotlight'. He says to himself as Kyuu was listening to him.

"Today is the day of my debut! My name is **Mt. Lady** and is a pleasure to make your ass-quaintance". She says to her fan as they still taking photos of her.

**'That was disappointing, but that was a good thing you deactivate your eyes or else you're going to remember that and be in big trouble with your girlfriend Zuzu'**. Kyuu says in a teasing tone at the end to make him blushes.

Izuku ignores him by pulling out his notebook to write down what happened just now. He wasn't paying attention to **Mt. Lady.**

"She is getting the credit…" **Kamui Woods** says in depressed tone as he still at the same spot and his right arm isn't back to normal.

* * *

**Along with the superpowers came an explosive increase in crime. As the country was stuck in the slow progress of drastic law reforms, courageous people started performing heroic acts from out of comic books.**  
**Guarding against superpowers and defending against evil. Heroes were soon accepted by the public, and it was established as an official position. Based on their performance, they are paid by the government and gain renown among the masses.**

* * *

He is still writing in his notebook while he felt annoyed that **Mt. Lady** just wants to get credit for capture the villain firsthand.

The bald man with the star on top of his head saw him writing in his notebook. 'Hey wait, you're taking notes? You wanna be a hero? That great! You can do it!'". That man shows him a thumb up.

He is happy to hear that from someone who believes he can become a hero one day. While Kyuu heard that in the mindscape, but he can't help it to have a smirk on his face when he heard that from the bold man with the star on top of his head.

* * *

**Aldera Junior High**

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future". Izuku's teacher is talking to his students while Izuku is listening to him as he is writing in his notebook. "I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but you're all pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" His entire student is showing their Quirk, but Izuku just raises his hand normally without showing his Quirk. He is happy to hear his students say at the same time. "Yes, yes, you all have wonderful Quirks! But using your powers at school is against the rules!"

Izuku never wants to show off his Quirk in class. Since his Quirk manifested use it hasn't changed his personality very much while he is nice to others and polite. He is no longer a nervous kid after that nine-year ago incident. He won't be intimidated or scared by anything or anyone.

One of his students got his attention, "Sensei! Don't lump us all in the same group". That was none other than Katsuki Bakugo who has a smirk on his face as his foot is on his desk. "I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with of these rejects!" He is talking down his classmates.

'Katsuki, he'll never change with come to ego'. Izuku says to Kyuu as he nods his head to head. 'He still looks down on others since we were still kids'. He is still talking to Kyuu as he shakes his head in disappointment.

"-That was uncalled for, Katsuki!" His classmates are shouting at him in an angry tone.

"You all should shut up like extras you are!" He says as he doesn't care what his classmate said to him.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?" The teacher is looking at his tablet.

Izuku stopped writing when he heard that from the teacher and his classmates are freaking out. But he keeps on writing in his notebook.

"It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!" One of his classmates is talking about U.A.

"Their acceptance rate is always really low, too!" The second classmate is talking about U.A. too.

"That's exactly why you guys are just extras!" Katsuki says as he jumps on top of his desk. "I'll ace the mock test! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A. I'll definitely surpass **All Might** and become the top hero! My name will be inscribed on the list of top earners!" He says as he would become better than **All Might** ever was.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go U.A., too, right?" He says as he checks his tablet again and he knows he'll get in U.A.

He is top of his middle school class, but he is the top score in his school with the best grades and he is very respectful in his school. He takes clubs and sports ask him for a favor doing an event. He also teaches the Quirkless and Quirk try to get along in some of the events at school that he dreaming one day everyone will be equal and help each other. The clubs and sport know this is the last year of his junior high and the classmates begging him to stay, but he just tells them 'I'm sorry, but I'm going to make my dream come reality and you all much do the same as well'.

Speaking about Izuku's personal life his father Hisashi Midoriya is working overseas for the company called Quirk Research Centre also known as Scientific Support Item Research Centre. That helps people to understand why some of them don't have these special gifts and training Quirk users become better before or something else more. He is very much respected doing business travels to help people with his bloodline when they're endangered. The company takes care of their money problems when he is out of town, but his mother Inko Midoriya wants to live a normal place, not living estate place, but the offer living an estate is still open for them and even they need a favor from them. They're just a call away for a favor. His relationship has been good for him since he has girlfriend Momo Yaoyorozu, who he saves her from Katsuki and his friends doing their childhood.

As Izuku stopped writing in his notebook as he raised his head and Katsuki just turns white like a statue.

"If anyone who is going to get in U.A. is Midoriya". One of the classmates says as he liked the idea of that.

"That is true. He is very respectful to anyone in our class and our school". The second classmates say something about him.

"That is too bad he can't stay here. Everyone likes him here, but he is going to tell us 'I'm sorry, but I'm going to make my dream come reality and you all much do the same as well'. The third classmates say about him since he was also in the same club as him.

Katsuki turns around to him with anger look on his face. "Deku, you're a below than the rejects!" He shouts his nickname and he saw Izuku is calm as he is going to send him flying with his **Explosion**. His right hand going to touch his desk, but Izuku still calms as he grabbed his notebook from his desk and he just kicks his desk to his stomach to make him trip to fall on his desk to let him grab his right wrist and he pushed him down to his desk.

"Katsuki, you do know we can't use our Quirk in school". He says to Katsuki as still pushing him down to his desk. Katsuki is grinding his teeth while he is also glaring at him.

Katsuki knows since Izuku's Quirk manifested and awakens his bloodline made different him and hate the most that he is not scared of him anymore. He also hates that everyone likes him and respects him more than him. He felt jealous and he hates him. He wants to prove that he is better than him. "You think you're better than me Deku! You are nothing even with your eyes" He is yelling at him and he is trying to get out of his grip.

Izuku sigh as he let him go and they're looking at each other. He didn't activate his **Sharingan**. "Katsuki is not your concern about my applying to U.A. You know already I aced all the mock tests along with a recommendation that I will be going to along with entrance exam and if I don't have a Quirk they got rid of the rule of not having one and not your concern if I insulted you". He says in a calm tone without losing nerves.

Katsuki is going too yelled at him, but the school bell just ring. Izuku just grabbed his backpack and he left his classroom without caring if he is yelling at him. The teacher came out from under his table and his students are still hugging the wall as they're waiting for Katsuki to leave the classroom.

* * *

**12:02 pm -The same city**

The store owner shouts for help as a villain who just steals money at his shop.

A villain's body is a dark green mud by virtue of his Quirk. He has sharp teeth and big round eyes. He is called Sludge villain. "Catch me if you can!" He says as dare someone to catch him.

"Huh? There's no hero around". A civilian asks someone who saw the Sludge villain escaping.

"Normally someone would come right away". The second civilian answers his question.

"This criminal just takes advantage of the chaos from this morning. There are tons of people around who don't know what to do with their Quirks". The third civilian explains to them what happened in the morning.

"There's no end of them. There is an end because I am here!" He says to make sure everyone hears him even the villain can't believe who is going to stop him.

* * *

School is over; Izuku is the last person inside his classroom. He is checking his phone on the news from the morning fight. 'I better write down some notes and good information can help me in my training'. He says to himself as he grabs his notebook from desk known as 'Hero Analysis for the Future'.

"We're not done talking yet, Deku". Katsuki says in anger tone as he walked to him and his two friends by his side. "Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into the U.A. from this mediocre city junior high school. I'm, I'm a perfectionist". He is talking about himself.

One of his friends agreed with Katsuki's words and they know he is better than Izuku.

Here is a piece of free advice for you don't apply to U.A., nerd". The smug look on his face as he burns his right shoulder, but for Izuku just remain calm.

"I thought he had a fighting spirit. I guess I was wrong". Katsuki's second friend says like an insult to him.

"Come on, you could at least say something back". Katsuki says as he left with his friends as they stopped before he says something else to him. "If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with a better Quirk in your next life because that bloodline of your is so weak and take a last chance dive off the roof! They say your eyes are special, but to me, they're weak when coming to you".

He just made a bad mistake about his bloodline and his eyes. Kyuu just sighs in his **mindscape** and he just shakes his head. **'I want you to stay calm, but go ahead and make your point to him**'. He says in a courageous tone with smirk on his face.

"Kacchan!" He says in anger tone and at the same time, his pupils become slit.

When Katsuki heard that nickname from him, he just stopped as his hands start to spark. "What did you just said, you nerd!" Katsuki says in an angry tone as he turns about to use his Explosion, but he got a punch in the face by Izuku and sends him outside to the hallway.

His two friends try to punch him, but he sends the first friend to the classroom wall by a punch to the gut and he sends his second friend to classroom desks by kicking to the chest. As for Katsuki who is up and he heads straight to him with Explosion to his face, but Izuku just dodges in second and he grabs his wrist in good grip on him to make him fall down to his knees.

"Why you, nerd…" He says in a painful tone as he saw his pupil is slit and he was shocked wasn't the same eyes from their childhood.

"I told you already, Katsuki is not your concern if I apply to U.A.". He says while staring into his eyes. "Never talk about my bloodline again or threaten me again I'll report this and make sure never used your hands ever again. I don't care if you think my eyes are not special. The people who care about me are special to them". He says as his pupils turn back to normal. After he let go of his wrist and he left the classroom calmer.

Katsuki got himself back up as he ran to the door and about to yell at Izuku, but he was gone already. His two friends have never been beaten up like that before, but when Izuku joins this junior high school. Now they understand why in his martial arts club that he can beat anyone who has a Quirk without using his against them.

'I better check my message if Momo wants to go to Amaguriama'. He says to himself as he checks his phone and he saw the text from her. 'Zuzu after school let meet at the Amaguriama to eat their new Daifuku'. He is reading the text message as repay back to her was I'll see you at Amaguriama, Momo-Chan.

* * *

Izuku is walking a slow pace to Amaguriama to meet his girlfriend. He remembers when he was four years old he wants to be like All Might when getting his Quirk and found out that makes can't become a hero because he is Quirkless. But the age of five when he saves his girlfriend from his former best friend has changed his life forever.

Izuku is heading home with a girl, he just saves and he can't believe his Quirk finally manifested. "Mom, I am home now". He says in a happy tone.

Inko Midoriya came out from the kitchen. "You're home early today, Izuku. Did Katsuki hurt you again?" She asks as she also saw her son is holding a girl's hand. "Izuku, who is this beautiful young girl you are with and you're holding hands?" She asks as will in a teasing tone to her son.

He is blushing red and he forgot he is still holding hands with. As he is hoping that his mom won't tease him. "Her name is Momo Yaoyorozu; I save her from Kacchan today". He says in a happy tone as his face is still red.

"Izuku how did you save her from Katsuki?" She asks in a curious tone. 'He said her last name was Yaoyorozu, I believe Hisashi mention something to me'. She says to herself as try to remember that talk to her husband.

"My Quirk finally manifested and she told me my eyes were different". He answers his mom in a happy tone.

She is a string at her son as she realizes his son's bloodline from her husband's side finally awakens. She starts to remember what her husband said to her when he found out their son is Quirkless. 'When Izuku turns five next years and his Quirk will finally manifest. I have felt doing that time my family bloodline will awaken at the same time. When that time comes you much call me and I'll tell you something about his Quirk. 'Hisashi like you said last year ago'. She remembers the words that her husband said to her before he left again. "Can you please show me it, Izuku?" She says in a kind tone with a smile.

"Yes, mommy I would love to show it to you". He says to her with a smile on his face too and he let go of Momo's hand as he went to his front door. He opens it as he notices his mom is confused by it, but Momo just smiles at him. "Don't worry mom this how my Quirk work and I don't want to make a mess inside the house". He closed his eyes to activate his **Sharingan** and he starts to remember how his Quirk active. She saw a stream of wind surround her son and she can't believe it.

The stream of wind calmed down and she walked to her son as she picked him up from the ground. "Izuku my baby boy's Quirk has finally manifested". She says in a happy tone, but she also wishes that her husband would be here right now. She also wants to tease her son before seeing the doctor again about her son. "You're also going to have a beautiful girl as your girlfriend one day". She says in teasing tone with a big smile too.

"Mom!" He says as he buries his face to his mom's chest with a red face.

She knows how to make sure that her son doesn't hypnotize her with his eyes. She is looking at Momo as she saw her face and she knows this is going to be a good day for.

* * *

Inko takes her son to the doctor again with Momo that she knows more about her son and get close to him. She also wants to take her home after the doctor's appointment. When they arrived to see the same doctor as the doctor can't believe it.

"I still can't believe it myself, but your son has awakened his Quirk also his bloodline from his father's side". The doctor says to her and he can't believe that this boy's Quirk just manifested at the age of five. He knows Quirks show should have manifested at the age of four, but why is he different from the other kids. "You tell me before you have a Quirk can **'Attraction of Small Objects'** and your husband has **'Fire Breath'**."

"Yes that is right, but how is this possible doctor that my son's Quirk manifested at the age of five." She asks to hope to get some answers.

The doctor shows Izuku's x-ray on the screen. "His Quirk, like spiritual energy and that reason he can control the wind. But I believe your son can control energy inside his body called Chakra and this Chakra awakens his bloodline gift as you said. Mrs. Midoriya, do you have any idea how did this happen to your son". The doctor asks as he wants to know more about her son and her husband bloodline.

She starts to remember what her husband said to her. 'Inko, if anyone asks you questions about our son Quirk and my family bloodline. Don't tell them anything about our son sad day last year'. She knows her husband was serious about their son. "I'm sorry doctor I really don't know. I was surprised when my son shows me his Quirk today".

As he is looking at Momo just nods her head to him. "Okay, thank you, Mrs. Midoriya". The doctor says to her, but he wants to know more about her son Quirk.

After the doctor's appointment, she drives Momo to her house. They arrived at her family estate as she saw her left the car with her family butler and she got an idea of how she and son would live in a rich life.

* * *

**At nighttime at Midoriya Apartment**

Izuku is inside his room watch the video again of **All Might** how he saving a hundred people. His mother calls her husband about their son Quirk as she can't believe what her husband said to her.

"Mom, I can become a hero just like him right?" He asks his mom as he pointed at **All Might** on the computer screen.

She is walking to her son and she is hugging him, "Yes I'll support you, my baby boy". She says in a happy tone.

"I'm happy you say that to me, mom. Mom, I want you talked to my friend of mine I just met after the doctor". He says to her and she stopped hugging him.

"Izuku what do you mean?" She says in a confused tone to her son.

"Okay, mom I want you to step back?" He asks her as a request and he saw his mom step back. "Okay Kyuu can you please talk to my mom now". He says to himself and his mom still confused.

"**Hello Inko Midoriya my name is Kyuu and I'm your son Chakra Fox**". Kyuu says in greeting tone. His mom notices his voice is different and her son's pupil becomes slit, not the **Sharingan**. But one thing bothers him the most is that she isn't scared or surprise when the first time he talks to her. "**You don't look surprised Inko Midoriya, but that doesn't surprise me at all**". Kyuu says to her in a calm tone. The one who is surprised the most is Izuku and he wants to know is how his mom knows about Kyuu. "**Your husband Hisashi told you about me**?" He asks in a kind tone.

"Yes, he did." She says with a smile on her face.

He needs smiles at her then he headed back to the table and he saw the Shining Gundam action figure next to All Might action figure. He also notices a note under the Shining Gundam's feet and it's from Izuku's father. **"Izuku let watch some G Gundam episode and don't ask your mom how she knows about me. I'll tell you when you're ready and don't use your eyes to hypnosis me".**

When Izuku takes over his body again he felt bump on his head. "Ow! Okay Kyuu, I got the message". He says as he rubs his head.

"I'll play one of the episodes on the computer for you two". She says as play one of the episodes of the series and she left the room to call her husband and about the Yaoyorozu's family.

* * *

Back to the present, Izuku by the entrance of the tunnel, he also remembers that his mom gave him his father's notebook about his family bloodline. She asks Kyuu a favor to protect her son and Momo from danger. Kyuu agreed to these terms with his mom and Izuku is happy he has someone going to be by his side doing his journey to become a hero as he hopes Kyuu won't tease him, but he is wrong.

"Katsuki, I'm going to U.A. and you're not going to stop me". He says as his right-hand makes a fist. "Not now and not ever". He says as he raised his fist in the sky. "I and Momo-chan promise to each other". He says as his fist still in the sky.

Kyuu senses something negative emotions from the manhole cover. **'Izuku used a winded defense right now**!" He says in a warning tone.

He has been trusted him for a very long time as he knows his sense is always right and he activated his **Sharingan**."**Wind Chakra: Swift Wind Wall**!" He shouts as a swirling stream of wind, encasing to protect from the Sludge villain. 'Is that a villain?' He says as his eyes are analyzing.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak, but you have a strong Quirk. How long can it protect you from?" The Sludge villain says as he tries to inject himself inside his body, but the wind still pushing him always. "Don't worry when your wind wall is gone. I'm just going to take over your body. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds. You'll feel better soon."

"I won't let you used my body and my Quirk for your selfishness!" Izuku shout as his wind wall starts to increase and it's pushing the Sludge villain back. He knows he is going offense soon.

Izuku and the Sludge villains heard something from a manhole cover. The Sludge villains heard a voice from the cover and he knows who is coming.

"It's all right now, young man. Want to know why because I am here!" A familiar voice that caught Izuku by surprise and he saw a very large man with an equally muscular. He has blond hair, swept backward with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side. That person comes to saving him was **All Might**.

He dodges his tentacles and the Sludge villain still trying to take over Izuku's body, but he knows now that he is too strong. He ducks under his attack and cocking fist back. "**Texas**…" His fist shot forward to creating a huge wind pressure to great. "**Smash**!"

The wind pressure blows the Sludge villain always, but Izuku is safe thanks to his wind wall and handles **All Might's** attack. He deactivated his wind wall and his **Sharingan** to see **All Might** has the Sludge villain in two soda bottles.

"Sorry about getting you caught up in my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place". He says as he starts to laugh. "But, you were a big help. Thanks! Young man, you were impressed with your wind wall and hang on without giving up. I must say you have strong Quirk and one day you can be a great hero". He says with a smile on his face.

Izuku is smiling at that. 'He is so cool in person; He says in his fanboy mode, but for Kyuu isn't impressed by him. "Thank you so much, **All Might** number one hero". He says as he pulls out his Hero Analysis for the Future as for Kyuu, he just sighs and he knows what he is going to ask him. "**All Might**, I was wondering can you please have your autograph." He asks as he opens his notebook.

**All Might** is happy to sign on his notebook page. He wrote on two pages and he gives back to him. Izuku saw it he is shaking in excitement. Kyuu just shakes his head this time.

**All Might** place the soda bottles inside his pocket and he is going to take it to the police. He is taking his jump stance. "Farewell, now young man till we meet again". He says as he takes a big jump and he sends him into the sky, but he didn't know he didn't firmly secure the bottle.

"This is the best day ever. I can't wait to watch G Gundam when I get home after my date with Momo to tell I met** All Might**." He says as he started to walk and Kyuu only agreed with watching G Gundam and his date, but not about **All Might**.

His meeting with **All Might** was just a miracle, but doing that, he couldn't even imagine how much it would change his fate.

* * *

**A/N this is the first chapter of my story. I hope did a good job.**

**Bold only this chapter (Quirk, Hero names, moves, the information in their world & Kyuu scene)**

**Amaguriama is from the Naruto series. It is a Sweet Chestnut Sweetness from Konoha and Quirk Research Centre idea from Boruto series and called from it is Ninjutsu Research Centre.**

**Wind Chakra: Swift Wind Wall was from Naruto Shippuden used by Asura Otsutsuki**

**I will explain later how Izuku's parent knows about Kyuu in the future. I also want to make note that Izuku can't copy everyone Quirks like Sludge Villain's Quirk. If he ability to steal his Quirk that different story.**

**My next story is coming up before the end of December. Is either My Hero Academia-Rebellion or Pokémon Aura Guardian coming?**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone**

**Please Review and Follow**


	3. Ch:2-What It Takes To Be A Hero

**What It Takes to Be a Hero**

On top of building almost near Tatoon Shopping District were All Might has landed after his first encounter with Izuku Midoriya. As steam is coming out of his body after he used his Quirk **One For All**. He has become a skinny form of himself. He is known as Toshinori Yagi.

He sat down to the ground next to a fence. "I don't have much time left. I much find a successor soon. I thought to get a job at U.A. going to solve my answer. '' His thought about someone could be worthy and bearer his Quirk **One For All**. He remembers Izuku at the tunnel how he skills to use Wind Quirk against the Sludge villain before he captures the villain.

* * *

**At Tatoon Shopping District with the sign Welcome**

In the alley were the Sludge villain is still inside his capture bottle on the ground. His eyes have opened and he remembers his encounter with Izuku. "That brat **Wind Quirk** was too powerful for me". He also remembers **All Might** used his **Texas Smash** to capture him. "If it wasn't for that bastard I would have that boy's body". He says to get his revenge and he heard three voices.

Katsuki is with his friends and he is still mad at school today with Izuku about the beating he did to him and friends without using his Quirk and his eyes. He is holding a soda can on his left hand. One more thing is still bugging him the most today was Izuku's pupils become slit not his special eyes. "That damn nerd next time I see him my **Explosion** goes to his face!" He snarls as he finishes his soda.

"Hey, Katsuki, aren't you overreacting today with Midoriya. I mean since you and Izuku are childhood friends?" His first friend says his reason about Izuku.

"You shouldn't pick a fight with Midoriya every time". His second friend says his reason for Izuku as he continues. "He has a very powerful Quirk plus his eyes and he didn't use it against you in class today". As he still feels shaking from him and he knows Izuku can easily do more damage to them, but he was holding back.

Katsuki is glaring at his two friends. "Shut up already! That damn nerd Quirk isn't special, even his eyes! He's an idiot who has to dream like a kid! He is just in my way to become the number one". He explodes his can as he tosses it always.

"You mean you're in his way". His first friend says as Katsuki was happy to hear that.

"I mean he got everyone in our middle school to get along without putting war against each other and the teachers respect it. That is the reason why the teacher offers him a job at the school after he graduates.'' His second says as Katsuki is still not happy.

"I don't care what they offer to him! I'll show that nerd that I'm better than him in one day!" He says as he kicks the Sludge villain's capture can and that villain is free.

They're going to the arcade, but Katsuki notices both of his friends are scared of something. "What's wrong with two!" He asks two of them as he saw one of his friends are pointing something behind and he notices a big shadow on the ground. He turns around to see and find was the Sludge villain who has a big smirk on his face.

"What an invisible cloak with a great Quirk!" The Sludge villain says to his next victim and he knows Katsuki won't give him a problem by taking over his body.

* * *

"That young man could worth of **One For All** and the next Symbol of Peace". He says as he is talking about Izuku and he just remembers something. "Oh great, I forgot to ask for his name". He says to himself as he is walking the rooftop door entrance.

"I might have a feeling that I'm going to meet him again. Yes at U.A. and I know a big fan of mine". He says as he hopes is going see Izuku once again at that high school. "I better turn this guy in before I forget I better take him to the police station". He says as his hands are touching his pocket to feel bottles and he doesn't feel the bottles inside his pocket. "Where is it? This is bad right now. '' He says as he hopes the Sludge villain is still inside the bottle and he heard an explosion from outside. He saw the smoke is coming from the shopping district.

* * *

Izuku was walking to the Amaguriama to meet his girlfriend as he has a happy look on his face when he met **All Might**. He decides to walk slowly. He is holding his Hero Analysis for the Future and he is looking at the signature were **All Might** sign on his book. He closed his book and he can talk to Kyuu in mindscape while he is walking slowly. 'Kyuu, I can believe how cool he was in person and he signs on my book too. Momo-chan won't believe it'. He says to Kyuu as he notices his head is on his palms and his eyes are closed. 'Kyuu we're going to watch an episode of G Gundam when we get home today before I met up with Momo-chan then we can do some more training for the U.A. Recommendation Entrance Exam and U.A. Entrance Exam'. He says to Kyuu as he finally opens his eye now.

**'Izuku, I have a feeling All Might is hiding something'**. Kyuu says as he is looking at Izuku as he notices Izuku looking confused. **'You said he fought a villain five years ago and he split with former sidekick Sir Nighteye'.** He says to try to remember that event.

'Yes, five years ago **All Might** fought a villain calling himself Toxic Chainsaw since than he has been shown in the spotlight. My hypothesis of his fight against Toxic Chainsaw could have leave damage on him and that reason why wasn't release in public eyes. My theory about the Police and Hero Association wants to cover it up as they don't want to promote the rise of villains who have been hiding from shadows. Also that when he and **Sir Nighteye** split from each other but no one confirms that they're in good terms or not'. He explains it to him while he is writing it down in his Hero Analysis for the Future.

Kyuu was about asking him something else, but he got a text from his girlfriend she is going to arrive at the Amaguriama in five minutes and she is going to order the new Daifuku. His text her back 'pleases and orders my drink when you arrived'. He was about to run, but he heard a noise from the shopping district. Izuku saw the smoke and he is heading to the smoke as text Momo 'I'm going to be late'. Kyuu has a bad feeling at the shopping district.

* * *

**Tatoon Shopping District**

The heroes arrived at the district to see fire around; citizens are running always for lives. The hero saw the Sludge villain is destroying the building and they notice the villain has the hostage is Katsuki.

* * *

At the same time, Momo arrived at the Amaguriama as she orders four of the new Daifuku and their tea. As she is waiting for the order, she heard a text message from her phone and it was from her boyfriend. It said 'I'm going to be late'. She was about to text him, but she heard from the news that a villain is attacking at Tatoon Shopping District as she got her answer about why her boyfriend is going to late.

* * *

The hero **Death Arms** is mad at the Sludge villain who has hostage as he is running to the villain to punch it, but the villain body absorbs the impact and he sending him flying to a building.

"Stay back or else I'll snap his neck". The Sludge villain says in a threatening tone.

Katsuki is trying to break free. "You messed the wrong person! I'll send you back where you came from!" He says as his hand is ready to release his **Explosion**. "Let me go!" He shouts as he is releasing his **Explosion**, but his **Explosion** did more damage than release him from Sludge villain grip.

"You got so much power. I really hit the jackpot. With a Quirk like yours under my control, I'll defeat **All Might** with one punch and get my revenge". Sludge says as he has a big smirk on his face as he has become bigger.

"Woah, what's that?! Could he be a big-shot villain?" A male citizen asks to find out how power is this villain.

A female citizen saw another hero coming. "Here she comes! The hero, **Mt. Lady** is going to stop him!" She says as she is hoping that **Mt. Lady** saves the day.

**Mt. Lady** is running in her tall form, but she stopped running. "The only weakness I have, I need two-lane roads to make it through here". She says as she is stuck behind the building.

**Kamui Wood** is using his long arms to save the citizens from the fire to take them safe distance. "Fire and wood don't make a good combination. I'll let someone stopped this guy". He says as he is running with the citizen in his arm.

**Backdraft** is coming down the fire. "Don't look at me my hands are full here. Where are does fire trucks? Can you guys get to him?" He asks the other heroes as he trying to stop the fire from getting worse.

"We can't get a grip on his body and that kids cost the **Explosion** left to right. We need the right Quirk for a solution". **Death Arm** answers his question as he wishes he has enough power to save Katsuki.

Izuku arrived at the scene to see a crowd of people is watching the fight. He is sneaking into the crowd without bumping into someone. When he reaches the front and he can't believe his eyes. He saw the Sludge villain has Katsuki in his grip as he saw the **Backdraft** is trying to control the fire, but he also is looking at him, but his main focus is to continue the fire. He saw **Kamui Wood** is using his wood to save the citizens from the fire and he knows the wood is not a good combination. He saw **Death Arm** is lifting a very heavy piece of rubble from crushing the citizen. He saw** Mt. Lady** isn't doing anything and she is just standing between two buildings or trapped.

Izuku can't believe the heroes aren't doing anything to save Katsuki from the Sludge villain. He also saw in Katsuki's eyes full despair and pain to ask anybody to save him.

**'Izuku is time for you to become a hero right now**!' Kyuu says in a proud tone.

He got the word of courage from Kyuu as he is still calm in this solution and he knows Kyuu is right. He did the unthinkable as he running to Sludge villain. **Death Arm** and **Kamui Wood** told him to turn around, but he didn't listen to them. **Mt. Lady** saw the solution and she really angers at him.

* * *

Momo wasn't surprised to see him jump in to save someone without thinking. 'I wish I was daring to help you, Zuzu. But Zuzu I know you can beat that villain and show does Pros what it means to be a hero'.

* * *

Toshinori just arrives in the scene behind the crowd and lucky for him no one would recognize him in his skinny form. He saw how horrified the solution as he is seeing the heroes is saving the citizens from the danger. 'Why none of the heroes doing nothing to swooped into saving the kid?' He says to himself as he got the answer right in front of him.

The Sludge villain recognizes Izuku. "You again, but this time **All Might** isn't here to save you". He yelled at him as he used arms to hit, but he dodges each attack without his **Sharingan**. "Stopped moving and let me hit you". He says as he is losing his patience.

**'Izuku used your Wind Chakra put into an object'**. Kyuu says to give Izuku advice to help him.

'Kyuu says need an object, but how am I going to do that'. He says as still dodging each attack and he is still calm. 'The only object is my backpack'. He says and he got an idea. His next dodge as he removes his backpack from back to pull out a pencil inside his backpack. He exhales **Wind Chakra** onto his pencil then his final dodge as he knows his weak spot and he throws his pencil to the Sludge villain's eyes. His pencil hit his eye and that what he needs to save him.

'I'm about to step in, but young man you got this'. Toshinori says with a smile on his face.

"Why are you here, Deku?" Katsuki says as he glared at him.

Izuku glared at him back. "Can you just for once your life happy to see me, Kacchan! You have the look like you were asking for help". He hasn't said his nickname for a very long time. He clasped his hands together. "**Wind Chakra: Gale Palm!**" Compressed wind transforming into a powerful gale coming from his left hand as his right hand grab Katsuki's hand to pull him always from the Sludge villain as he landed on the ground safely on his feet and Katsuki land on the ground on his but.

"You brat, I'll take my revenge on you!" The Sludge villain shout as his hand is going to smash Izuku for getting in his way.

He activated his **Sharingan** as he focuses his **Wind Chakra** to make strong defends. "**Wind Chakra: Swift Wind Wall!**" He shouts as a swirling stream of wind, encasing to protect them from the Sludge villain to blow him always, but he is still coming.

'Kyuu would you like to give me a hand here'. He says to Kyuu who is smirking at him. He closed his eyes and he hears no one. He is just focused on using his **Chakra Fox's Chakra**. The ground start crack little under his feet, a small wind pressure surrounded himself then **Dark Green Chakra** surround his body like an aura and he opened his eyes as his pupils become slit.

"These hand is power by Chakra! It's told me to grasp victory!" He shouts as he pulls his right arm back with **Wind Chakra** and the wind wall just vanished. "**Kyuu Style Wind Chakra: Gale Palm!**" He swings his arm forward to become a powerful gale as the result the villain is unconscious and a lot of his sludge has been disintegrated leaving no trace on the ground. The fire is finally coming down.

Izuku is still at the same spot and his arm is fine as the aura around him just vanished. He raised his arm into the sky. The crowds of citizens are cheering for him. 'The **Second Gate of Healing **opened'. He says to himself as he felt that his physical strength and body has re-energizing.

'I have finally found him, my successor'. Toshinori says though about Izuku with his victory against the villain and he could be his successor.

* * *

'You did it Zuzu. I know Bakugo won't thank you for saving him, but I'm proud of you, Zuzu'. Momo says in a proud tone about her boyfriend.

* * *

After that hero collects the villain's shattered body and the villain went police custody that was he belong. Izuku saw the Katsuki was praise from the hero for his bravery and his powerful Quirk. The hero wants him to join his agency when he becomes pro.

The reports cameraman has their camera on the four heroes who want to talk to Izuku for heroic or something else. "Yes, can I help you four"? He asks the four heroes.

"Yes, we want to talk to you about how dangerous and reckless you were doing young man". **Backdraft** answers his question in a lecturing tone.

"I know it was reckless of me and I apologize". He says as he bowed his head.

"You should've just let us handled the solution kid. **We're** heroes.'' **Mt. Lady** barked out.

Kyuu felt the negative emotions from heroes. He was about to step into talks to the heroes. "Excuse me?" Izuku says as his head is on the ground. Kyuu has a smirk on his face, but that doesn't mean he can help him out a little bit.

"You heard me, kid. You should've just us handle the solution". **Mt. Lady** repeats her words.

"Leave it to you, heroes. I did something dumb and rash. But let me remind you,** Mt. Lady**, you did absolutely NOTHING!" Izuku shouts to her as she took a step back and the other male heroes too.

The cameraman was about to turn off, but the reporter told him to keep filming.

Momo who is watching the news has a smirk on her face. She knows her boyfriend going to give them a reason why they did nothing. She agreed with him that society obsessed with Quirks. That everyone considers themselves better than others, but two don't agree and they want to change the world better than before.

They saw him raise his head up and they saw his pupils become slit, but the thing that they want to know how kid sends a burst of killing intent. They don't know that was his Chakra Fox who is sending that out to them.

"Let me tell you something **Mt. Lady**, you should have some bring backup with you. You can also stop the fire by bringing in an object with water. The hero work isn't about fame or glory, **Mt. Lady**. You left a bad impression to me in your debut earlier this morning and I suggest you should have taken your job seriously and help people then get attention". He saw **Mt. Lady** nod her head slowly.

"**Backdraft**, you missed a lot of opportunities to jump into the fight to save the kid and don't tell me you were busy with the fire cause. I saw you gawking at me doing for way too long during the whole situation! You have patience is a good thing, but doing nothing does more harm than good. Every second count and I hope to remember that". He says to firefighter hero.

"You said it's true enough and you have my apologies". **Backdraft** says as he nods his head then he bowed his head to the second part.

He turns his head to **Kamui Wood** and **Death Arms** who is gulping right now. "**Kamui Wood**, you were saving people because your Quirk can't handle fire and **Death Arms**, you were busy lifting heavy rubber from hurting the civilians. You two are excused, but don't hope for a miracle would happen and figure out the solution before making excused". He says as the killing intent and pupils return back to normal.

"I guess you're right as a well correct kid. But don't do it again until you get your license. You're lucky they will let you slide". **Death Arms** say in a soft tone.

"I guess I'm lucky, but Social let hero who has a license to use their Quirk in public only for frame and fortune. Year of rising hero will never come only they want is their desire with only their Quirk to help themselves". He says as he left the scene as the cameraman records everything he said.

He just leaves the four heroes who can't believe they were intrigued by a kid. On their mind was 'who is he? That kid?' He saw in his mindscape that Kyuu is sneering at the four heroes because he enjoys the show that Izuku just did. Toshinori watches the whole thing as he saw him intrigued the four heroes and he made his choice for his Quirk past down to.

* * *

As the sun is setting, Izuku is heading to Amaguriama to relax with his girlfriend to tell her about his day against the villain and much more. Kyuu requests that he should rest today.

"Deku!" Katsuki shouts as he ran to him and Izuku turns around. "I never asked you for your help! And you didn't help me! Got it! I was fine by myself. My Quirk is still better than yours and your eyes! Don't think you can look down on me! You're still nobody to me! Don't look down on me! You damn nerd!" He is still shouting at him.

"You're welcome Kacchan". Izuku says with a smile in a calm tone without lost his temper and his eyes are closed.

"I told you already don't call me that nickname again!" Katsuki shouts again, but even more loudly than before.

I still can't believe he can't be ungrateful after what I did for him. But I'm not surprised one bit of it'. He says as Kyuu just nods his head to agree with him as he is continuing walking to Amaguriama and his phone is ringing from Momo as he going press answer button.

"I AM HERE!"** All Might** shout and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of him. Little did he know Izuku's phone was on speaker and Momo is going to hear everything going on happened between these two men? "Young man, I want to speak with you". He says as he put his fists on his hips while he looks down to see Izuku has a surprised expression on his face.

"How can I help you **All Might**?" He asks as he can't believe his idol wants to talk to him again. Kyuu didn't say anything but just watch and he leaves his phone on.

"Earlier, I saw you fight that villain once again to save that boy. I believe dare is bad blood between you two". **All Might** asks as he saw him nodded quickly "I see, but you didn't hesitate because is the right thing to do and heroes didn't do anything. I can tell that your legs instinctively ran as soon as someone calls out for help".

"Yes, that is correct. I can't just stand there and watch someone got hurt. Because I won't hesitate and I'll do it again to save them from danger even if they're just Quirkless. I won't hesitate and I'll save them". He says in a calm tone to him as Momo just hears his answer has a smile on his face.

**All Might** is smiling at him. "Young man I know can become a hero. I believe you'll surpass me! You'll become the next Symbol of Peace, I deem you worthy of inheriting my Quirk to become the next bearer of **One For All**! He says as he declares him worthy.

* * *

**Please review and follow**

**I still am looking for a beta-reader, but I have three rules**

**1\. You can change feel words, but no bad word. It is not my style of writing.**

**2\. Don't change the scenes without telling me**

**3\. I'll decide my character future event and relationship**

**Bold only this chapter Quirk, Heroes names, moves & Kyuu scenes)**

**Wind Chakra: Gale Palm is from Boruto and the user was Boruto**

**Kurama's initial transformation is a power-up boost from Kurama to help Izuku out if he wants too. Izuku and Kurama are one, but he only used that mode if he is more real danger. He has Mangekyo Sharingan, but not all ability. His pupils become slit in both Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan when he used 'Kurama Mode'.**

**The Second Gate of Healing helps him re-energizing his body and his physical strength. He opens two gates doing his training with Kyuu.**

**The next gate is called the Gate of Life mostly a power-up boost to help One For All: Full Cowling in his normal stat without using Kurama Mode.**

**This hand of mine is power by Chakra! It's told me to grasp victory. Is the same as Domon Kasshu from G Gundam 'This hand of mine is burning red? Its loud road tells me to grasp victory!) I say that version in my way or my different way in the future chapters**

**I used was Mircosoft word the old model for writing.**

**Please Review and Follower**

**My next story and I hoping to get out before the end of the month is Pokémon: Aura Guardian**


	4. Ch:3-Offer and Call

**Offer and Call**

**I hope everyone is okay doing this crisis and I hope of everyone is doing fine doing this COVID-19. Please be safe everyone.**

**Zanotronxl and Lalo Cornejo: thank you for your kind words.**

**Venneja: You have a good point. I'll do bad words only for Bakugo's character only.**

* * *

The number one hero is **All Might**. His age is unknown and his Quirk unidentifiable. He dashed onto the scene of the hero world and received unwavering popularity based on his ability. Even since he appeared, the once critically high rate of crimes committed by villains decreased year after year, and his existence itself became a deterrent. He became the Symbol of Peace in both name and reality. And that man said to me— you'll become the next Symbol of Peace, I deem you worthy of inheriting my Quirk to become the next bearer of **One For All**.

He is inside his **Mindscape**; he is talking to Kyuu about their talk before he saves Katsuki from Sludge Villain in the afternoon. "Was this the one you said that he has a secret". He asks in a curious tone.

"**Yes and something more**". Kyuu says in a serious tone. He knows his fox when he says a serious tone, he can tell that a person is hiding something else than one secret. "**You better talk to him soon or else you'll make your girlfriend wait even more than usual**". He says to remind him about his other plans.

"**All Might** what do you mean by inheriting your Quirk". He asks in curiosity as he forgot his phone is still on speaker. She also wanted to know that too.

"I saw you when you intrigued the heroes for their mistake doing that fight and rescue that young man who was a hostage to the **Sludge Villain**". **All Might** answer his question.

"Thank you for your kind words **All Might**, but dare was something else. I was curious about your interview as they asked about your Quirk. I got a lot of theory after your interview". He says to him in a serious tone.

"Let me hear your theory, young man". He asks in a curious tone as Momo and Kyuu were also curious about his theory.

"The tabloids called it 'superhuman strength' and a 'boost', but I believe you have to dodge that question during interviews with a funny joke". He says as he saw him raised his eyebrow up in surprise as he continued his theory. "Because you're the Symbol of Peace, **All Might**, but you weren't a natural-born hero. To me, you have been training hard every day for so long to control that power of yours and that is the reason why I respect you so much". He says to him with a warm smile on his face as Momo who is still listening who also smiles on her face.

He can't help it, but to smile back at him as he knows he has a kind heart and he is worthy to inherit his power. "You're right my young man and I will tell you the truth". He says as he raises his right hand up the sky and brings it down slowly as his hand makes a fist as it starts to growl and he continues to talk to him. "This power has been entrusted to the next generation by many people, praying that it would work for the good of all. That's all of their hopes would become one. I was crowned with **'One For All'**!"

"**All Might** Quirk is called **One For All**." He and his girlfriend say at the same time, but she said it quite so that no one listens to her boyfriend's conversation with **All Might**. He finally realizes that his phone is on the speaker and his girlfriend hears everything. As he knows now he can't keep this talk as a secret from her.

"Yes, that is correct and now is your turn, my young man". He says with a smile on his face as the light vanished from his hand.

"I got a question before my answer to you". He says to him as he nods his head to him. "Why are you giving me something this great?" He asks him in a curious tone.

"I have been looking for a successor. And then, I thought it would be all right for you to inherit it. I thought at first you had impressed me with your **'Wind'**. After that, I found out that you're a real hero fanboy". He says to him as he hears a giggle from his girlfriend and sneers from his fox. "But you were more heroic than anyone else back there!" He says to him with respect. "Well, young man it's up to you now. What'll you do?" He finally asked that question to him.

**'I'll support your decision no matter what you chose'**. Kyuu says to him inside the mindscape as he saw a smile on his face.

'I think there is no reason for me to turn him down. I also want to prove the hero that the next general of a hero is coming not just for fame and fortune'. He said to him as he saw a smirk on his face.

"I'll support your decision Zuzu, no matter what you choose. I'll stand by my side to the very end. Momo says to give him as she'll continue to support him. He is happy to hear that from both of them as Kyuu has a bad feeling about his training from **All Might**.

"I'll do it!" He says with a big smile on his face.

"That is an immediate reply. That's what I thought you'd say!" He says to him as he knows now that he didn't make a mistake about his choice.

"But **All Might**, I can't keep this as a secret to my girlfriend". He says in a carefree tone as he sees he has a confused look on his face. "Because my phone was on speaker and she hears everything when I see you again". He says to him with a smile.

"You leave your phone on speaker! I guess she needs to come to your training too, but I believe you can trust with our secret". He asks in a curious tone.

"Yes, we can trust her with our secret, and it is not easy to hide it from her". He says in a nervous tone as he hangs up his phone and his girlfriend knows why he is nervous.

'Is he scared of his girlfriend and he trusts her if he acts nervous right now'. He says to himself as he is curious what kind of Quirk his girlfriend has and can make him nervous like that as he saw him calm doing that event and a fanboy hero to him.

He saw his fox has a smirk on his face. As he remembers he kept a secret from her as she hit him on his head with a metal hammer which she created by using her Quirk. She said to him, 'If you ever keep a secret from me again and if I found out about it, I'll hit your head really hard next time'. She said it with a smile on her face with a sweet tone, but her eyes say something else and he is scared as he doesn't want to find out.

"Bring her with you to the training and I'll text you when can we meet up". He says to help him calm down and it works fine for him as they change numbers.

"**All Might**, my name is Izuku Midoriya". He says to him as he offers to handshake with him.

"It is nice to meet you, young Midoriya". He says with a smile as he shakes his hand with his. 'Midoriya why does that sound familiar'. He says to himself as he has a feeling he knows that name. "When I find the location for your training please induce me to your girlfriend". He says to him and he still has a smile on his face.

"I'll do that sir and thank you so much". He says to him as he leaves the number one hero who is looking at him.

**All Might** is curious about what kind of girlfriend has to make him that nervous in their relationship.

* * *

He finally arrived at the **Amaguriama** as he entered the restaurant as he saw the customers and the staff who are working at the restaurant clapping their hands to him for saving the day. He saw his girlfriend who is at their table who is smiling at him as he is walking to her as she stands up to kiss him on the lips. He heard from male customers who whistle to him to get a kiss from his girlfriend and some felt jealous of him.

"I am proud of you". Momo says as her forehead touches his after the kiss as they also look into each other eyes. He just smiles at her as they take their seats.

The owner of the restaurant brings them Daifuku. "This is on the house for saving the day hero". He says to Izuku as he nods his head to him to say thanks.

The owner of **Amaguriama** is Quirkless and his cook is Quirk. The restaurant had a problem before Izuku got into Junior High. Some of the customers are mostly Quirk users and they want attention before Quirkless people who only got little food and were still starving. First-time Izuku and Momo went to the restaurant when he got into his Junior High and it was Momo's request. They saw Quirk user having a lot of food and Quirkless was going to have a fight with them, but they got scared with they show their powers and the owner want them to leave, but they know the owner Quirkless as they going to attack with no hero around to stop them, but Izuku was in front of them.

'Let eat our food in peace and leave the restaurant with a smile on our face'. He said in a nice way before he was going to hurt them soon.

'What! Let's show him who the boss is and show his girlfriend how weak he is in front of her'. The leader said to his pal in a commanding tone. His friends agreed with him as they like the girl's body so much.

He hates how much someone thought Momo was a trophy to win. The men didn't waste any time attacking Izuku, but he hit their vulnerable spots without them using their Quirk on him without getting hurt from them as they fell to the ground. The remaining customers were Quirkless, but some were also Quirk users who were scared of them, but they are happy that someone saved them from these men. The cook calls the police as they arrive at the restaurant. The cook and owner answer the police question as well of the customer who saw the fight too.

Since that day the owner was grateful to him and he got a kiss from his girlfriend for saving the day and defended her from does' men thinking of her as a trophy. The owner was so grateful; he said to him, 'if you or your girlfriend and friends want to eat here again, you are welcome for a free meal once in a while'. Izuku was also grateful to him for giving him that reward as Momo was happy for him too.

"Another free meal for us as you saves the day, Zuzu". Momo says in a happy tone as she is eating Daifuku.

"Yes and I just wish the heroes do a better job next time". He says to her as she giggles at him for agreeing with him.

"Where is he going to take you for the training?" She asks in a curious tone.

"He'll text me where to meet and I begin my training with him". He answers her question.

"Okay, I'll dare to make sure you don't push yourself too hard". She says to him as he smiles at her as he is grateful to her.

* * *

After they finished eating their food, he took her back home to revive another kiss for the end of their date. When he returned back home as he saw his mom was crying and she was hugging him.

"I am so happy you live and still with me". She says to him as he starts to hug her too.

"Thank you so much, mom. I am sorry, worried about you". He says to her as he knows he felt embraced right now, but he wants to make sure his mom was calm down from what he did today.

He went to his room after his mom finally comes down from being scared and almost lost her son, but she knows Kyuu is always with him.

He heard ringing from his phone as he thought was his girlfriend or** All Might**, but he saw was his dad. "Hello, dad is that you". He says as he is hoping it is him.

"Yes, Izuku it is me, your dad". Hisashi says as he can tell his son is happy to hear him. "I saw the news today and I'm proud you saved Katsuki from that villain and I know you both are not good terms with each other". He says in a proud tone.

"Thanks, dad I know he won't change since we were little, but I won't let him beat me to become the number one hero". He says to him in a happy tone.

"That my boy and I heard from your mom that you and Momo are becoming a perfect couple now". He says in a teasing tone.

"Well, you see... Momo and I are going to UA and become heroes together". He says as his cheek is red and Kyuu is sneering at him again, but this time from his dad.

"Yes that is good to hear, but don't make me and your mom become grandparents when you two get in school". He says again in a teasing tone.

"We won't be doing that at the beginning of the school, dad!" He shouts into the phone with a blushing red face.

"Okay, Izuku, but I'm proud that you ace the mock test and you'll be doing recommendation and the entrance exam at UA that is why I'm proud of you". He says to his son as he knows his son is happy right now. "Izuku when you get in the UA I want you to be careful and be safe". He says to him in a serious and worried tone.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be careful and I'll be training hard to make sure". He says to him as he is not scared to face in front of him in the future.

"Okay, Izuku stays safe and you know we love you so much, my son". He says to him in a happy tone and he felt the same way too.

* * *

After the phone call, Hisashi Midoriya is on top of the Leaning Tower of Pisa in Italy, and the buttons of his feet are robot scraps around him. 'Izuku, I just hope that group didn't see the news or else you'll be in more danger than before. You may defeat that villain, but are you ready to face a high-level villain and that organization who is coming for you and **Kurama**'. He says as his eyes turn into **Mangekyō Sharingan** taking the form of three dots followed by three curves spiraling counter-clockwise around the pupil as he looks at robot scrap. 'Now time to finish cleaning my mess before I leave'. He says as his right eye to sucking himself into his right eye then sucking all the robot scrap into it and nothing left behind on top of the Tower of Pisa as he continues his mission.

* * *

**Please review and Follower**

**This part of the chapter of episode two when All Might offers his Quirk to him**

**Bold for this chapter Kyuu or Kurama words, hero name and moves**

**All Might heard Midoriya's last name before, but it is going to take time for him to remember it.**

**This power has been entrusted to the next generation by many people, praying that it would work for the good of all. That's all of their hopes would become one. These words came from Nana Shimura in episode 49 when All Might faces All For One.**

**Quirk users from Amaguriama are going to show up again in USJ arc for payback**

**Hisashi Midoriya, I don't know much about him, but this is the first time he makes a scene and his Mangekyō Sharingan design came from Fugaku Uchiha the father of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. He already knows Kyuu's real name on his son's sad day at the age of 4.**


	5. Ch:4 Training

**Training**

Two days later after Izuku met **All Might** and Momo knows about his training with him. He has been doing his same routine to get for **All Might's** training and U.A. event. He heard his **All Might** alarm clock has five o'clock to do his morning stretch before his morning run as he finished his stretch; he received a text from his phone as he checks his text and it's from **All Might** to meet him at this location for his training at 6 o'clock. He is happy to receive the text from him as he texts Momo to meet them for his training and he puts on his green full-body jumpsuit. He is heading to the kitchen to make his breakfast sandwich as he makes breakfast for his mom and he left a note for her to do training with Momo and Kyuu to make sure she doesn't get worried.

* * *

Izuku arrived at the location first to find out the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park used to be a beautiful spot to have dates, but now the spot becomes a junkyard. **'All Might's** idea was here and if I didn't meet him I would do this for the ten months of training to prepare for the U.A. exam'. He says as he is looking at the trash.

"The Dagobah Municipal Beach Park was a beautiful place, Izuku". Momo says as she is walking to him. He saw a full dress in a red full-body jumpsuit as she is a holding a basket. "It is kind of sad now. I want to come here doing one of our dates to have fun". She says kind in a teasing tone.

When he heard that from her; his cheeks became a little red. "That would be nice, Momo". He says kind of a nervous tone. He starts to imagine her wearing a red bikini. They're having fun on the beach at the ocean, have a picnic, see the sunset together with a kiss and go further in their relationship. He is thinking about her idea, but he didn't know she is in front of him and his cheek becomes redder than before.

"I believe someone likes the idea of mine, my Zuzu". She says in a seduction tone in his ear.

He can't say a word to her, but he heard sneering from Kyuu who is enjoying Izuku being teased by his girlfriend.

"Young Midoriya, I see you got here on time". **All Might** says in his muscle form, but he didn't hear anything back from him as he saw someone is with him. 'She has to be his girlfriend'. He says to himself, but he how to admit, she is beautiful and he can't believe she is  
his girlfriend.

Izuku has final notice that **All Might** is staring at them. "**All Might** good morning, sir". He says to him as Momo is looking at him and she can't believe she is seeing **All Might** in person the number one hero. "**All Might** let me induce my girlfriend to you". He says in a calm voice after being embarrassed from her as he saw him nod his head to him. "Momo Yaoyorozu, my girlfriend and the love of life". He says with a smile as he holds her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, miss." He says in a greeting tone. "Now young Midoriya we begin…" He says to explain the training, but he stopped for a few seconds looking at his successor's girlfriend. 'Why does that name sound familiar?' He says to himself and he finally realizes that last name. "You're a Yaoyorozu, the heir to the  
famous hero family and the wealth family!" He shouts in a surprised tone and he still can't believe she is his successor's girlfriend.

"Yes, my father and Zulu's father know each other since my father is the CEO of the company where his father works for". She says to him as her right hand to create a Russian matryoshka doll and she sees her boyfriend embarrassed again when she calls him his nickname in front of the number one hero.

"I see young Yaoyorozu and you have an interesting Quirk". He says as he smiles at her then he is looking at him. 'I still can't believe he was nervous if she found out our secret'. He says doubt in his voice about his successor's girlfriend being scared of her. "Okay, young Midoriya, let's begin your training". He says to him as he nods his head to him.

Izuku follows him to the beach and Momo is sitting on steps as she saw **All Might** tied a rope around the fridge and around her boyfriend and he sat on the fridge as her boyfriend was pulling it. 'What is he doing to my Zuzu?' She thought about the number one hero's training.

"Hey! This is such a comfy fridge to sit on!" **All Might** said in a humorous tone. "If you could move it even a little, it would be a little easier". He says as he saw him moving the fridge far away from the trash and he can't believe the boy isn't panting right now.

"You must weigh about 274 kilograms, right?" Izuku asks him as he stretches his arms and his legs as he ready to continue.

"No, I lost weight, so I'm only 255 kilograms". He answers his question as he continues to watch him stretch. 'He much takes good care of his body and if that is the case he is going to receive my power before the U.A. entrance exam'. He says as he saw him stopped doing his stretch and he was looking at trash.

"It's kind of sad this beautiful place has become a junkyard and no one cares for it". He says to him in a disappointed tone.

"You're correct Young Midoriya. I did some research on the internet yesterday; I discovered that part of this beach park's coast has been like this for many years". He says to him as he taps the fridge door.

"For some reason, because of the currents, object drifts here a lot, and people take advantage of that to their illegal dumping as the local residents don't come near here, either". He says as he jumps up to the sky and **All Might** can't believe how high he jumps. "Heroes these days are all after the showy stuff!" He shouts an angry tone as he crushing it with just an axe kick as he is on top of it and **All Might** can't believe how strong his kick was. "Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service. Even people called that boring or whatever. You can't waver from those roots". He says to continue about label work as he jumps from it as he is looking at the trash and he takes his stance to his punch to smash a path to see the sunrise".

"That is why you will restore the horizon for this whole section! That is your first step toward becoming a hero!" **All Might** says with a smile and thumbs up.

"Yes he'll continue to restore the horizon after his lunch break". Momo says to them as she is walking to them with the basket open and it has sandwiches and rice balls.

"Thank you so much Momo". He says as he kisses her cheek to eat the sandwiches she made for him.

"Young Midoriya and young Yaoyorozu you want to go to U.A., right?" He asks both teenagers.

"Yes we're going to U.A. since you went U.A. to become the greatest hero". He says as he tosses a rice ball to him and he catches it with just one hand.

"You're such a fanboy!" He says as he turns around to see the sunrise and he is eating the rice ball. "U.A.'s is the hardest hero course to get into as it's not something you can do without a Quirk. It's sad but is what the reality is".

"That's true, **All Might** as I got recommendations from my parents, but Zuzu ace the mock test and he'll be doing recommendation and the entrance exam". She says to him as she is eating the sandwich.

"I see my successor not also doing the entrance exam, but he is also doing the recommendation too". He says as he finishes the rice ball and he finally realizes what her words mean. "You also do the recommendation too!" He shouts in a surprised tone and little blood coming out from his mouth.

"I believe Zuzu just wants to show off at the entrance exam". She says in a teasing tone.

"But Momo, I told you that I don't need a free pass to enter the Hero course". He says to her in a calm tone and tries not to be embarrassed.

"Yes but I wish you could convince my parents to let me take the entrance exam too". She says also in a calm tone.

"I want to do that for you, but I just want to finish 'that' to protect you and everyone from danger before the entrance  
exam". He says again in a calm tone to remind her.

"Yes I know and I also got mad at you by doing 'that'. You got me scared and I almost lost you on that day. I punish you  
by hitting you on the head". She says in a sad tone as she looks at the ground.

He lifts her head up by going under her chin to look at him. "Yes and you said to me it was 'If you ever keep a secret from me again and if I found out about it, I'll hit your head really hard next time'. I respect your words and that is the reason we work hard to become heroes. We both want the same thing to change the world". He says to her as he comes closer to kiss on lips.

Few minutes break apart as she smiles at her boyfriend. "That is true and if the battle goes tough I'll be by side till the very end". She says to him with a warm smile as he gives her a warm smile too.

"You two are the best couple I ever met". He says to them as they turn their head and they see smoke coming out from his body. "That is why I'm going to trust both of you my secret". He says to them as they're confused by him. They saw the smokes cover a deflated **All Might**. "Young couple this is my true self". He says as he coughs of blood.

"What happens to you, **All Might**?" Two asks the same question at the same time.

"It was five years ago, I faced **Toxic Chainsaw**". He says as he lifts his shirt up to let them see his old injury. "This injury was from that enemy's attack from five years ago as it gives me half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and aftereffects". He says as he brings his shirt back down and continues explaining. "Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day".

"That is sad for you, **All Might**". She says in a sad tone as she can't believe the number one hero has a big secret like that.

"I should thank you, young Midoriya on that day". He says to him as he notices Izuku has confusion looking on his face. "The **Sludge villain** attacks the city and I was about to step in to stop him, but your courage and heart save that. For that I am grateful to you my successor". He says as he still has a smile.

"You're welcome **All Might** and don't worry about me..." He says as he felt his girlfriend crazy his hand. "I mean we'll do our best and to make sure our generation is ready for the future".

"I am happy to hear that and from now on call me Toshinori Yagi in this form. That is my name after all". He says with a smile as he sees both of them nod their head to him. "Young Midoriya you're going to finish this in five months". He says to him and he is still smiling.

"Yes I'll finish this in five months **All Mig**... I mean Mr. Yagi". He says to him as he feels embarrassed and he scratches his head. "Sorry sir is kind of hard". He says to him.

"Don't worry it will take time. I know your body is a perfect vessel for **One For All**". He says as he saw Izuku nod his head to him then he turns his attention to Momo.

"Young Yaoyorozu I can trust you for being by his side?" He asks his successor's girlfriend and she nods his head.

"Don't worry Mr. Yagi, he won't be alone and he got someone else by his side too". She says to him as he is confused by her. "We'll tell you after my Zuzu's five-months of training". She says to him in a sweet tone with a smile.

"Okay thank you and I hope I can meet this person soon". He says to her and she nods her head to him and keeps her smile. 'I better don't ask her about this person. I see why he was nervous about her and if she found out about our secret'. His thoughts about his successor's girlfriend and he felt nervous right now. 'And somehow her smile makes me nervous right now'. He says as he hopes to stay on her good side or else.

* * *

Another day, training on the beach, Izuku is pulling an old locker, Momo is reading her book and Toshinori Yagi is in his true form.

"Carry that to the park entrance! Put it in the truck!" He shouts as he sees Izuku has no problem with moving it.

Izuku is running while holding a tire and his **Earth Chakra** as his weight for legs thanks to Kyuu who is also helping in his training. 'The **Earth Chakra** as my weight can help me in my training'. He says in a grateful tone to him.

'**Your ankle weight is the same amount I put on Earth Chakra is very useful for you'**. He says as his chin is on his palms and his right eye open.

"Keep on running young Midoriya or five months will be over before you know it! Let's become athletic!" He says to him and he also notices his successor is talking to himself. 'Why is talking to himself doing his running?' His thoughts about him as he is looking at his successor's girlfriend who is reading her book, but he turns his head back to Izuku quickly before she notices. 'I better don't ask her'. He said as he paid attention to him and he thought Izuku was just mumbling to himself.

'Zuzu is probably talking to Kyuu and he didn't notice Mr. Yagi was yelling at him'. She says as she continues reading.

* * *

**At Aldera Junior High**

When he arrived at his school he got lots of praise for his hero work against the **Sludge Villain**. He saw club members are training harder than ever. The girls in his school try to flirt with him, but he turns them down as he tells girls that he has someone already.

The school heard about him having someone special in his life, but no one knows who she is. They could ask Bakugo, but he is always in mad mode when it comes to Izuku Midoriya, and it is best not to ask him a personal question about Izuku.

His teacher is doing a lesson about superpowers and much more. But Izuku is talking to Kyuu about **All Might** inside his **mindscape** as he can remain quiet in class without listening to the teacher. 'You figure out his secret about his form and his injury'. He asks in a curious tone as he is on Kyuu's head.

**'I sense that his muscle form can keep up for a few hours and that's the reason I can tell he was hiding something. But I am not completely convinced that he is still hiding something'**. He says to him as he is ready to sleep.

'It has to be something to do with **One For All**?' He asks as he knows Kyuu wants to avoid the school lesson and he just wants to sleep not to listen to the lesson at his school.

**'Yes you're correct and return back to your lesson, Izuku. I am going to sleep right now and make a schedule after this training with All Might'**. He says as he falls asleep.

He return to his taking notes of what the teacher said as he starts to make a schedule on his notebook for his training after he gains **One For All** from **All Might** and he spends some time with Momo on dates and they can do training together after the five months.

Bakugo turns his head back for a bit to see him write down a schedule, but he doesn't care. 'He makes a schedule like I care what he does in his free time. I'll show him; he is just steppingstones to me'. He says to himself as he wants to use his Quirk on him right now, but he owns him this time for saving his life, but he won't say 'thank you to him'.

* * *

He did his morning run with Momo before heading to the beach. They saw Toshinori in his true form waiting for them to arrive. He shows his schedule to her after his five months of training and she agrees with it. He continues his training and Toshinori still can't believe how fast he is going to remove all the trash and he has lost any stamina since they started it.

Doing dinner time with his mother as she can't believe how much his son has been eating. She is thinking Kyuu is training him too much to give him a big appetite, but she was not worried since Momo is keeping an eye on him and to make sure he isn't overdoing it. He does his studying doing nighttime before he heads to bed and to make sure he doesn't fall behind at school.

He continues training on the beach as he is moving the junk from left to right and he is not taking a break and Toshinori tells him to take a break, but he keeps on moving. He only listens to take a break from his girlfriend and he can't believe his successor only listens to her, but he is happy she is here or else he'll push himself too hard than normal.

He got a schedule from Toshinori to help him out doing his training and he asks his girlfriend to come over to his place to make sure his mom isn't worried for him. When she comes over to help him in his study and she knows he is smart, but she comes over just to help him out.

Inko is happy to see that her son is spending some time with his future daughter in law even if it is just study and his workout. He is doing push-ups as Momo is on his back and she is reading her book. He takes her home and he doesn't want her to stay overnight or else his mom will embrace him in front of her and she can agree with her on that.

* * *

**June 26 on second month of training**

His classmates and club members know he is training, but they want to know why he isn't tired at school and how much stamina does Izuku have. But his appetite hasn't changed when it comes to dinner time and he does night jogging around his neighborhood.

He is still pushing an old pickup truck on a rainy day at the beach and Toshinori can't believe how much stamina this kid has. Momo is holding an umbrella to watch him and she has baskets of food for him.

Toshinori is in his muscle form wearing a vintage retro swimsuit and he can't believe what he is seeing in front of him. A clear day at the beach, but he is seeing his successor swimming fine as he is clean the ocean and he can flirt with the girls on the beach, but Momo still wearing her sweat clothes as she just watches her boyfriend doing his swim training and she not paying attention to All Might since he is chatting with girls.

Izuku in his room doing more training just his dumbbells has three weights on each one to his training. He is moving a lot of junk to the pickup truck and he is doing fine in school as he is still doing fine at school. He is taking notes in his class and his left hand is using a hand gripper.

At the beach in sunset, Toshinori tied a rope around Izuku again with junk and he is in his muscle form on his shoulders to give him hard to pull the junk, but he is still not panting from being tired as he is moving just fine.

In park doing his run as Toshinori is on a self-balancing scooter in a park as he is behind the young couple who is jugging and he still can't believe his successor still has a lot of stamina and his girlfriend gives him a rice ball while they're still jogging. 'This kid is unbelievable and he is not slowing down even though he is eating'. He thought about Izuku and he believed he made the right choice.

* * *

**September 26 on final day of his training**

Toshinori arrived at the beach in a pickup truck at 6 a.m. in his true form and the fifth month passed. He heard screaming as he saw Izuku on top of the junk with sunrise up.

Momo just finished reading her book. "Mr. Yagi good morning and my Zuzu have completed his training in 5 months". She says with a smile as she is proud that her boyfriend completes his training.

He is surprised to see the beach is now completely clean now. "He even cleaned outside of where I told him to! There's not even a speck of dust left! Seriously! He finished at the last minute! This is more than perfect!" He says as he turns into his muscle form as he saw Izuku jump down and Momo gives him a towel to wipe himself.

"**All Might**, I have completed it". He says as he is smiling at him as Momo gives him a bottle of water and two sandwiches.

"Yes you're surprisingly amazing to me young Midoriya. When the first time I saw you doing your training you were already a suitable body for my Quirk". He says in a proud tone.

"Thank you so much **All Might**". He says in a happy tone as he bows to him and his girlfriend just smiles at him.

He knows he is going to give him more training before the recommendation exam and Entrance Exam to U.A., but he is happy that his successor's girlfriend is going to keep an eye on him as he pulls one piece of hair from his head. "This is something I was once told: "Something that you received because you're lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized is different in essence." Take this to heart. This is the power that you earned because of your own effort".

'I took the reality that would be surprising even in comics in my hand...' He thought about the hair of** All Might**.

"Eat this". He says with a smile on his face as the two were shocked to hear that from him. "It doesn't really matter what it is as long as you take in my DNA". He says to explain to the young couple.

One thing Izuku knows that Kyuu is laughing his head off as he knows this was going to happen to the boy who accepts the number one hero Quirk and Momo is thinking the same thing about Kyuu too as she didn't talk to him about his boyfriend's training with the number one hero.

* * *

**A/N Bold on this chapter is Hero's name and Kyuu**

**Momo knows about Kyuu and Kyuu likes about her the most is teasing Izuku.**

**I mention Izuku and Momo is talking about 'that' is one of his special moves and I'm going to review it in the future chapter**

**Entrance Exam Arc is almost done and I'll try to get season done before the end of year**

**Next story either My Hero Academia: Deku the Fox of Hope or My Hero Academia-Rebellion or Pokémon: Aura Guardian**

**Please leave a review and follow**


	6. ch:5Meet, Training & Recommendation Exam

**Chapter 5**

**Meet, Training & Recommendation Exam**

Two days have passed since Izuku received **One For All** from Toshinori Yagi known as the number one hero **All Might**. He is doing his morning run as he and Momo are going to meet him at nighttime. Momo requested from him to let her boyfriend rest for two days and to his surprise Toshinori didn't disagree with the idea.

"I can't believe he listened to Momo about her request for me". He says to Kyuu as he keeps on jogging.

"**She has her way of talking to him**". Kyuu answers him, but he is laughing inside about Toshinori Yagi.

* * *

**Flashback two days ago**

"Good you swallow it and it'll take time to process in your body". **All Might** says in a cheerful tone to them.

"Yes, I do feel something, but I don't know what it is". He says as he still grosses out from it.

'He felt something that is good, but I wonder if his body can really handle my power'. He says as he saw him mumbling to himself again. 'And why he keeps on mumbling to himself in front of people'. He asks himself as he is looking at his successor's girlfriend who has a calm look. 'Why does she have a calm look on her face?' He asks himself the second question.

'Do you felt anything different?' He asks Kyuu as he notices that Kyuu is looking at his nine tails standing straight up. 'Why are you looking at your tails, Kyuu?" He asks in a curious tone.

**'I just felt something when you swallow his hair'**. Kyuu answers his question as he is more curious about this Quirk that Izuku just received. He felt something from them, but he doesn't want to tell him yet.

'Is it something he is not telling us about his Quirk?' He asks in a curious tone again.

**'I believe so, but it'll take time for him to tell us'**. Kyuu says to him as he brings his tails down and he is looking at him. **'But in the meantime try to master this ability slowly'**. He says to him in a serious tone.

Izuku knows that Kyuu is worried about him. 'Is this power like a double edge sword?' He asks as he remembers something else.

**'Yes, that is correct'**. Kyuu says without a second thought of his words. **'You're thinking about my power on that day you try to control it'**. He says in a serious tone and he knows Izuku forgot this is his power as he is going to remind him later when the time comes.

'I forgot we can hear each thought". He says with a smile on his face.

**'Yes I know, but don't forget she was the one who helps you'**. Kyuu says as he is looking at Momo. **'She was the one who helps you overcome that pain you have lost of someone important to you'**. He says as he remembers that day.

'Yes, and I was always grateful to her'. He says with a smile on his face about his girlfriend as Kyuu smiles at him.

"Since you revived my Quirk let test it out".** All Might** says as he wants to see if his successor's body can handle that power.

He was about to speak, but Momo beat him to it. "I am sorry **All Might** is better to let Zuzu rest for two days then he can show us his new power". She says as she is in front of her boyfriend and she is staring at him.

"You're right young Yaoyorozu. We should let young Midoriya rest". He answers her and Izuku is surprised by him by giving up so easily. 'Young Yaoyorozu is scary when it comes to young Midoriya's health and I better stay on her good side'. He says to himself

"Thank you so much, **All Might**". She says as she bows her head to him.

* * *

**End of flashback**

"Yes, she is amazing". He says as he is heading to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park to practice some of his moves, but when he arrives at the beach a girl has an orange ponytail in trouble.

Few minutes before Izuku arrived at the beach a beautiful ponytail girl is wearing a dark jacket and light blue shorts that is practicing her martial arts moves as she is seeing the sunrise. 'I heard this beach was beautiful back in the day and now become a junkyard'. She says as she does six fist strikes forward. 'I read online that only one person cleans the beach and finally glory'. She says as she finishes practice and she was about to leave, but she saw three guys heading to her.

"Can I help you three?" Itsuka asks as she has a bad feeling right now and she knows they're looking at her breast.

"We just want to show you a good time". One guy says with a lust tone as he has gargoyle wings, but a human body.

"No thank you and please leave me alone". She answers him as she knows it is going to have a fight soon. She knows about the law about using Quirk in public without a license, but they don't care.

"Sorry but no isn't a word we want girl!" The gargoyle user shouts as he and friends surround her like a triangle.

She saw the gargoyle user in front of her, on her left side is an octopus person who has the head of the octopus and his hands are tentacles ready to capture her, and the third is has sharp teeth like a shark ready to fight. She is going to defend herself from these thugs, but she knows she won't stand a chance against all three of them. The tentacles user is about to use his tentacles to hold tight.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I believe she said 'leave me alone'". Izuku says as he is behind the octopus user.

"What did you say brat!" The octopus user shouts as he turns around to hit the person behind him, but he got a punch in the chest to send to the gargoyle user as they flew away.

"You'll pay for that brat!" The sharp tooth user was charging at him and he was about to bite him, but Izuku's punch to his face sent him flying to the ocean.

The gargoyle stands back up as he can't believe his friend is knocked out and he saw his other friend at the ocean and he is knocked out by a kid. "You, brat, I teach you to get into someone's business". The gargoyle user shouts to him as he is flying to him. He tried to grab the boy's neck or head, but he vanished. "Where did that brat go?"

"I am over here!" Izuku shouts as he gives him an axe kick to his back and sends him to the ground as he is on top of him.

The octopus user has to wake up from his knock out to see his pals are down. "No way have you taken down my friends without a Quirk!" He shouts in an angry tone.

"Sorry to tell you these, but you are wrong". Izuku answers his question as He is running to him and he punches him in the gut. "I'm just too fast for you". He saw him knock out once again.

Itsuka still can't believe that she was saved and she saw her hero beat three men without getting hurt. 'Who is he and his reaction is amazing'. She says to herself about thoughts about her saver as she sees him is walking to her.

"Miss I am glad you're okay". He says with a smile as she saw the sunrise behind them, but when she felt the sun behind him it was like she felt Hope from him and she started to blush.

"Yes, thank you for saving me". She says as she returns back to him with a smile of her own. She saw him pull his phone out of his pocket.

"I better call the police and arrest them for harming you". He says as she nods to him.

Five minutes later the police arrived and arrested the three men and Itsuka gave her report on what happened on the beach. She saw some police talking to him as she thought about what happened, but they asked him for his autograph and he signed on their notepad. The police take them away and they are charged for using their Quirk in public without a license.

"Thank you again for saving me and let me induce myself to you". She says as he nods his head to her. "My name is Itsuka Kendo". She induces herself to him.

"Pleasure is mine to meet you, Kendo, and my name is Izuku Midoriya". He induces himself to her with a smile as she realizes who he is.

"You're Izuku Midoriya, the one who takes down the **Sludge Villain** five months ago". She asks him the question and he just nods his head. "I can't believe I met you in person and thank you as well". She says in a happy tone as she notices he is confused. "Sorry I was happy to say that to you". She says as she felt embarrassed.

"That's okay, miss Kendo, but can you tell me why you want to thank me". He asks in a curious tone as she nods her head to him.

"Your words have encouraged me to become better than before when you said that speech after your victory against the **Sludge Villain**". She says to him in a calm tone.

"I am glad I encourage you to become better than before that makes me happy". He says to her with a smile as she just blushes at him. "You want to get into U.A.?" He asks as she blushes even more and she just nods her head to him. "I hope to see you dare". He says as she nodded her head again and she was about to ask him something. "See you at U.A.". He says as he leaves her and she wants to offer him lunch for saving her, but maybe next time as she hopes she'll get to know him at U.A.

* * *

The whole day he has been training on his kicks and fists to get ready for Recommendations Exam with his girlfriend. He spent time with her as he took her to the movies and their favorite restaurant Amaguriama to eat and help in his study so that his mom doesn't worry about him.

Later in the day, the two couples are heading to the beach to meet Toshinori Yagi and to let him know about Kyuu. They saw him in his true form as he was looking at the ocean.

"Hi, I am glad you two are here". He says as he is greeting them. "You said before I am also going to meet someone who is going to be by his side, but I don't see another person with you, two". He asks as he is hoping to meet this person.

"**I am right here, Toshinori Yagi**". Izuku says as his voice becomes deeper.

He is looking at the successor, but mostly he is looking at his eyes. He saw his successor's pupils become slit. "Who are you and what you did to young Midoriya?" He asks as he sees Momo is calm. 'Why young Yaoyorozu is calm". He asks himself as he sees she has a calm look on her face, not a worried look.

"**You don't need to worry about Momo, she knows about me**". Kyuu says in a calm tone as he sees him nod his head to him. "**My name is Kyuu, I am Izuku Midoriya's Quirk, and don't worry I won't take over his body. If I need to talk to someone we can switch places**". He says induce himself to him and he explains so Toshinori won't be worried too much.

"I see and I finally understand why he was mumbling to him". He says to him as he is looking at his successor's girlfriend. "And I understand why you were calm doing the five months". He says to her.

"Yes, Toshinori that is correct, but that mumbling of his". She says with a smile as he is waiting for her answer. It has been a habit of his for a while since I know him?" She says as she still has a smile.

"I see thank you, young Yaoyorozu''. He says as he is looking at her. 'Yup she still can scare me with that smile of hers'. He says to himself as he turns to his successor. "Okay young Midoriya let's test your new power if that's okay with you, Kyuu". He says to Kyuu and Izuku as he sees his pupils become normal.

"Okay, I am ready to go". He says as he is looking at the ocean and two give him spaces. 'I will just use 5% for a small verse for right now'. He says as his right-hand makes a fist as his right-hand starts glowing and emitting sparks, with red-colored, vein-like streaks coursing throughout his hand then he pulls his arm back. "**Smash**!" He shouts and he punches towards the sea to make it split.

Toshinori noticed when he smashed the ocean he wasn't using 100% power as he thought this boy was clever. "Young Midoriya that was amazing you just did". He says as he is walking to him and he saw his hand was fine.

"Thank you, Toshinori; I'm glad I didn't break my hand". He says to him as he makes another fist again.

"Yes I am glad to, but used this as a learning lesson to understand how to use this power". He says as he smiles at him and he returns his smile back to him. "Great Young Midoriya we'll do combat training". He says to him as he saw him nod to him.

"That is a good idea Mr. Yagi but we must follow this schedule Zuzu made before he received your Quirk". Momo says to them as she is walking to them and she is holding the paper.

"Yes, Momo you're right about that". Izuku says as she gives the paper to Toshinori as he starts reading it.

"Yes you're right young Yaoyorozu and you're the only one who can keep him safe before he surpasses his limit". He says as he returns the paperback and two couples nod their head to him.

* * *

As three months have passed since they followed Izuku's schedule so he can spend time with Momo on dates and training to improve her skills with weapons as well as thinking a little bit on the field. She comes over to his place so that his mom doesn't worry too much about him, but when he does exercises with her in his room. He and Momo feel embarrassed by his mom when she brings snacks to talk about their future together and that's the reason why he can't hypnotize her.

Inko likes to tease them when it comes to their love life or she likes to tease her son when they're alone together as he is easy to tease by that and she gives Momo permission to stay overnight to sleep with her son. The first time they heard that they felt embarrassed and Kyuu was sneering at them as he enjoyed watching them being embarrassed by her.

It felt embarrassing a few times to sleep together as one slept on the floor and the one other slept on his bed, but they got over it. They learn they just want to be together in the future and to make each other happy, but they can't get over how Inko can tease them so easily every time Momo stays over.

* * *

Doing one sparring match with Toshinori in his muscles form to give his successor a hard time again, but he still can't believe how much stamina that his successor has.

"**All Might** figure out something doing our spar match". He says as he ready for another round again as he takes his stance.

"What did you figure out, young Midoriya?" He asks in a curious tone.

"I have been summoning **One For All** when I need to part of my body like a switch, but that delays my time by two or three, but I should have left the switch on and used the 5% I can use right now throughout from the beginning. I can unlock the gate of Life now He says as his arms form x in front of his face as the red vein-like lines course throughout his body that coincides with the energy flowing through him. Finally fully active, his body and eyes start to glow with a green, electric aura as his arms are part as ready for another with him.

"Impressed Young Midoriya let test your new ability out". He says as he gets into his stance. 'He is a very talented young man indeed'.

He is grinning at All Might and he is ready to test it out. "Here I come with **One For All: Full Cowling**!" He shouts as he and** All Might** rush to each other.

Momo just smiles at her boyfriend while she is practicing a different type of weapon she has created.

Izuku also helps her in close combat without her weapons and he spends time with her on dates to make her happy.

* * *

**The day of recommendation Exam**

One week before U.A. Entrance Exam, Izuku and Momo are walking at the entrance of U.A. They saw a very tall and well built young man with buzzed, dark brown hair and black eyes trying to make friends with a guy whose hair is evenly split between two colors: white on his right-side and crimson red on his left as his left side of his has a scar. They just saw him ignore the others who were acting friendly to him and sense negative emotions.

"Why is he acting so cold to him?" Momo asks her boyfriend in a curious tone.

"He has negative emotions not to him, but to someone else". He answers her as she knows he learns that from Kyuu and they continue walking inside the building.

They arrived in the classroom to take their seats as they saw a man wearing a black jacket with a very tall collar, upturned and complete with studs, and matching black pants and knee-high boots. He sports tan shoulder pads and a red belt and elbow pads, all studded, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is always obscured by a directional speaker. Izuku wants to go in fanboy mode as he knows that man is, but Momo grabs his hand to make him calm down before he mumbles to himself.

"HI EVERYONE YOU KNOW I AM **PRESENT MIC** and let get STARTED shall we". He says to announce the start of the exam.

The proctors give the students a paper face down for the written test and it has three hundred questions to answer as they're looking at each other.

"Zuzu, I am still going to beat you before you finish your". She whispers to him without everyone hearing them as he sees the spark in her eyes as challenging to him.

"Let's find out my Momo-Chan". He whispers back as he accepts her challenge.

Kyuu is sleeping as he knows there is already a challenge between the young couple.

They turn it around at the same time as they begin to read and write their answer without missing a question. Ten minutes passed and they put the pencil down at the same time as they walked to the proctor together.

The proctor was surprised by the young couple to finish it in ten minutes. "Are you sure you want to turn in your test? We still have less than an hour left". The proctor asks as he is still surprised by them and to see them calm too.

"We're good with our answers". They both say at the same time as they walk back to their seats.

The students who are still taking the written test can't believe how fast they were and they want to know who they are. Few almost recognized Izuku, but they were focusing on the test.

* * *

**The Practical test**

Izuku was placed in the U.A. the Hero course student is different as for him he is going to have a race with five students in three kilometers and Momo just watches him as she is disappointed she won't show skills in the practical exam. He is with the two he saw at the entrance of the U.A. He can tell the tall guy is still in a good mood, but he still felt negative emotions from the other guy.

"The written portion is over! Next up is the practical part and last is the interview. The first six students we will start with a three-kilometer footrace, but this isn't a race that can be finished just by running! To make you use your Quirk to reach the goal! Present Mic explains to them.

Izuku is active his **Full Cowling** as his eyes didn't turn to his **Sharingan**, but he can tell the tall guy is giving his all in the exam by using a whirlwind to increase his speed and he saw the other one is using ice to ride, but he can tell this guy is holding back.

'Time for me headed to high gear now'. He says as he starts to focus. 'Time to increase Percent of **One For All: Cowling of 5% to 20%**!' He shouts as he begins to move fast and he passes the two who were surprised by him.

Izuku beat the average time by less than two minutes. He is happy he made it first place but he saw the tall guy was in second place as he saw him try to act friendly again to the other guy, but he gives him a cold shoulder again. Izuku wants to talk to him, but he has already left.

* * *

**Interview**

The two were separate rooms from each other as they gave their names and family, but what shocked them the most was the couple talking about the same thing.

The two want to change the world that Quirk users and Quirkless treat as equals no separate from each other and two want to take business courses too.

**From Momo's room**

"I want to support him and our dreams become reality to make the world a better place for everyone". She says in a cheerful tone.

**From Izuku's room**

"I want to become next number one to keep a promise I made to someone special to me". He says the last part in a sad tone with pride too.

* * *

After the interview, Izuku heard the guy who used a wind Quirk name Inasa Yoarashi didn't attend at U.A. and he hopes to meet that guy again someday.

Momo hugs him from behind to make him feel better. "You are still sad that Yoarashi didn't attend U.A.". She says in a cheerful voice.

"Yes and I hope he doesn't hold a grudge against this guy and I wish I knew why he has negative emotions around him". He says as he still felt sad.

She released her hug as she went in front of him and her hands on his shoulders. "I know you want to save them from themselves and your body moves without thinking. That'll take time to finger out why, but the reason I love you so much". She says to him to make him feel better and he returns with a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you so much, Momo". He says with a smile as he grabs her hand to start moving. "Let's go, you can stay over at my place since your parents are out of town and you're going to be alone without me". He says with his eyes closed, a small blush on his cheek, and he still has his smile.

She likes the idea of her boyfriend to stay at his place again and she hopes his mother won't tease them again as every time she stays over, but they can only hope.

* * *

**A/N The next chapter is the Entrance Exam Arc final chapter.**

**Bold words on Kyuu's word, Heroes name, Quirk, and moves**

**Itsuka Kendo has a crush on Izuku since she saw him on TV and he saves her from the three guys. She'll be adding to his harem, but that be later. By saving her from thugs was from my old story**

**I'm going to add something and change little in the first chapter of my story.**

**The former holders of One For All are connecting to Kyuu's tail. He can talk to them, but he doesn't want to talk to them since Izuku is not ready yet.**

**The word I write in the last chapter is 'that'. Is about a person Izuku lost and gained the power of Mangekyō Sharingan.**

**Next month again is My hero Academia: Deku The Fox of Hope. I am going to write another story, but I don't know when I'm going to release this month or next month.**

**please review and follower**


End file.
